


Say Those Magic Words

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS 3x20 fix-it, F/M, super corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nope. Just nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Those Magic Words

“Andrew.”

Melinda’s eyes stung with the effort to keep her tears from spilling. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and tried again.

“You did good, Andrew.”

She trailed her fingers down the outline of his face, let them skim the hole in his chest. This body was not familiar to her. Lash didn't like to be touched. Even so, Melinda felt that she'd connected to him in the last moment they'd been together. He'd been quiet, calm. She'd given him his mission and he'd listened, nodded along. She'd said Daisy's name and something changed in his eyes. She saw her husband again for one split second.

His body was still now; lifeless. It was foolish to reach out but she had to. Even if she didn't believe it would work, she had to say goodbye properly.

“Now come home.”

Then something stirred. She didn’t register what she was seeing right way, like the glow emanating from the hole in his chest had always been there. Then the hole started to close up and the glow grew bigger, brighter, that Melinda had to back away. She watched wide eyed as he was engulfed in his own energy. She didn’t know if she was supposed to be scared or excited, but her heart was racing and she couldn’t help but hope. All she could do was watch.

The glow died down gradually until all that was left was Andrew. Her husband, the way she’d always known him. She crawled closer, reached out her hand tentatively.

He blinked, looked up at her. “Melinda?”

A smile broke out over her face, so big it hurt, and she let the tears spill down her cheeks.

“Melinda.”

He reached up, trying to catch her tears on his thumb. She collapsed onto him, resting her cheek on his chest, sobbing and laughing.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” He stroked her hair and she kept her ear pressed over his heart, listening to the steady, reassuring beat. “We’re okay.”

Melinda could have stayed like this forever but there was still too much to do and she needed to get Andrew to Simmons, make sure he was as okay as he said. She pulled herself together, sitting up and drying her eyes before helping him up as well.

“You saved Daisy,” she told him.

It had been too long since she’d seen him smile like that. It faded too quickly.

“I don’t think I can save anyone else now.”

“Yes you can,” she assured him. “We have to.”

She held out her hand and he took it gratefully, and she led him out of the quinjet.


End file.
